Laser Attacks
The ability to release/use lasers to various attacks. Sub-power of Laser Manipulation. Variation of Light Attacks. Also Called * Laser Projection * Laser Techniques Capabilities The user can release/use lasers to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Expanding Laser Bolts: Project lasers that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Laser Blasts: Release blasts of lasers in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release lasers blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Laser Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of lasers. * Laser Beam Emission: Release beams of a lasers. * Laser Blast: Release lasers over a specific target area. * Laser Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of lasers. * Laser Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of lasers. * Laser Breath: Discharge lasers blasts from mouth. * Laser Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Laser Cutting: Use lasers to cut opponents. * Laser Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with lasers. * Laser Pillar Projection: Project lasers pillars. * Laser Spike Projection: Project lasers spikes. * Laser Vision: Emit lasers beams from one's eyes. * Laser Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of lasers. * Laser Wave Emission: Send out a wave of lasers that repels everything. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of lasers. * Omnidirectional Laser Waves: Send out a wave of lasers in all directions. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of lasers that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release lasers blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release lasers blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of lasers. * Zap: A tiny short release of lasers to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Laser Manipulation * Light Attacks * Light Manipulation * Light Mimicry * Photokinetic Combat * Photokinetic Constructs * Projectile Enhancement * Solidification Limitations * Users may require outside source of lasers to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users may be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Add (Elsword) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Omnidriods (The Incredibles) * Living Laser (Marvel Comics) * Dazzler (Marvel Comics) * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) * Pacifista (One Piece) * Franky (One Piece) * G4 (One-Punch Man) * Master Hand (Super Smash Brothers) * Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Gallery Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can fire photon energy beams from his fingertips with extreme accuracy and precision. Pacifista Laser.png|Pacifista (One Piece) One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) fires a powerful laser beam to burn his enemies. Uncanny X-Men Dazzler Eye Beams.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel Comics) G4_lasers_1 One-Punch Man.jpg|The robot known as G4 (One-Punch Man) Dash Parr Superpeed Vs Robot Laser.gif|Omnidriod (The Incredibles) Starchild Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) plasma.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power